Talk:Ecto-1
IP changes to "Repairs" headline The following was what the section was changed to: ---- The car first appeared on screen in a semi-restored condition, with completed bodywork but in need of paint significant mechanical repair. Ray had to make repairs on almost every major system in the car, including: *Suspension (including shock absorbers) *Brakes (including drum linings and brake pads) *Steering box *Transmission *Rear end (possibly differential and/or axles) *Engine (piston rings, likely requiring a complete engine rebuild) *Mufflers *(a little) wiring Also the person changed the acquired numbers to "$10,200 in 2011 dollars" from "$9,800 in 2008 dollars". :Anyways, I believe the intent of the list was to be based on what Ray said; word for word. The numbers in both cases need references, tho the number previously up there I believe is from the 1999 dvd commentary. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, here's my suggestions. For paragraph one in history and the first sentence in Repairs, we just put down a reference - Ray's lines from this scene. The part where there's the 'numbers in 2008', we should just move that to trivia since in-universe... Ray said it himself $4800. And agreed, add a reference from the commentary to this when it's moved to trivia. It could be in Making Ghostbusters, too. And we should just rename the 'Behind the Scenes' section to 'Trivia,' it's the same thing but we tend to use the latter anyway. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::That number $9,800 was not found in either the 1999 or 2005 dvds. The edit was done by a IP on January 10, 2010. I motion to go with the rest of the changes suggested by Mrmichaelt minus either of the updated numbers since there are no references. Also, for fun, here is a edit done back in March 28, 2008 by TrumpetManLA. That was before I came to this wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bummer. But sound's good. Also, after a quick search in the first couple pages of Making Ghostbusters, found a footnote we could add to Trivia anyway, from page 50, "In all previous drafts- including Aykroyd's-the basic vehicle from which the 'Ectomobile' would evolve was specified to be a 1975 Cadillac ambulance, secured for a bargain basement price of only $600. By the time the final script was written, the price had escalated to $1400-for an even older 1959 model. During filming, inflation struck once more, and the price tag was upped to $4800." Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nerd research to bore you.... The number came from Wikipedia which came up with the number from this. I believe we got it from Wikipedia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Aha! Great find!! Let's reference it, too, then. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ecto-10 In IDW comics arc Displaced Aggression, The Ectomobile is called that, and it is different in abilities. Currently its on this article. I'd say make it its own article as this isn't the first "special" variation Ectomobile. Ecto-1a, Ecto-1b Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, sounds good to me. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC)